objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for an armory/Episode 1
Episode 1: The Armory The Introduction M4: Well, it looks like there's nothing to do, again... Glock-19: Yeah, I wish there was something to do.... ???: Well, you are lucky, because we are making a show, and you two are included! Glock-19 Wow, I should always say my wishes louder. two get flung to an unknown island and M4 falls, barrels first into a rock M4: Garghh... well that was a nice introduction. M4A1-S: Hello, you two. My name is M4A1-S, and I'm the host of the show you are currently on! It's called Battle for an armory! AK-47: Lemme guess, we are battling for an armory. M4A1-S: That is correct. Here, introduce yourselves with the contestants. looks at Nuclear Missile, Missile Launcher, Grenade and Nuclear Bomb Glock-19: Um, are you sure we'll be safe here? M4A1-S: Don't worry, they might look like it, but their chance of detonation is insanely low, also, most of the contestants here are quite boring and repeated. Grenade: Hey! M4A1-S: Anyway, the show has started! Since we are starting off fresh, I wanna make the first challenge a little- AK-47: So what's the challenge? M4A1-S: AK-47, if you interrupt me again, I swear I will send you back to the production line. Everyone: *gasps* AK-47: Oh please no, I beg you! M4A1-S: That's more like it. Anyway, the first challenge will be peaceful. Everyone, types in the comment section a friendship quote that you found in the Interweb, or make one yourself. Remember to give credits! PK-Machine Gun: Wow, that challenge sounds dumb-ly boring. M4A1-S: And let's see if you actually pass it. The challenge will end in 05:00 A.M (UTC), Saturday 31st October. So get digging, everyone! Ending M4A1-S: So it looks like that everyone have do the challenge. It gone better than I expected, due to seeing all of you here. AMT Hardballer Pistol: Hey! That wasn't really nice! M4A1-S: Whatever. In the challenge, Nuclear Bomb, M4, Sniper Rifle and Glock-19 was the most violent, so they all are up for elimination. Everyone, type your confessionals down in the comment on who do you want to be eliminated. Torpedo: Why can't we just... you know.... make a poll or whatever? M4A1-S: So that the eliminated contestants will know who voted for them to kill that weapon! Anyway, voting will ends in 05:00 A.M (UTC), Saturday 31st October, I guess. Epilogue Germany, 17:25 GMT +1 ???: So, has the "operation" started? M4A1-S: Yes, commando. The operation has started right how you wanted it to. ???: Excellent. Are all of the "special weapons" there? sounds can be heard outside M4A1-S: All of them. ???: Good, good. When we get rid of them, we will once again, be the strongest weapon! laugh M4A1-S: And everyone will know it in history! a scrap metal in a wrecked helicopter site can be seen transporting sounds Sapper: 77 *bzzz* 7- *bzzzz* 32 49- HE grenade is seen throw into the scarp metals of Episode 1